Tears in the Rain
by Bleu Pearl
Summary: [Chapter 3 Rewritten] Ginny is depressed and tries to commit suicide. Can she somehow put her life back together? (Ok, I suck at writing summaries so just R&R!)
1. Chapter One

****

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations owned by JK Rowling. No profit is being made. Plot's mine so no touchey! 

~*~*~*~

The Trio. The famous Trio. Three. Not four. No place for a fourth person. But then again, when has there been place for me? Anywhere? I'm in the shadows, always ignored. By everyone. For the five years she had been in Hogwarts nobody noticed her. Her best and only friend Helena had moved to the US and she would probably never see her again. 

Ginny sighed. She didn't want to remember her painful past. She had been strong before. She had survived the horror that happed in her first year. She had gotten through that, although she could never forget what had happened. 

She had been happy for a while. Actually been happy. But in her fourth year everything had gone downhill.

Everything. Harry and Hermione had started going out. She hated Hermione. Stupid know-it-all bitch. She had not only taken her brother from her but now Harry too. Before Ron came to Hogwarts they had been best friends, inseparable. But now he hardly noticed her. If he even did. 

But that wasn't all. The Dark Lord had returned to power. And had killed her favorite brother Charlie.

She didn't even bother to stop the tears welling up in her eyes. She took out a cigarette from the pocket of her robe and lit it up. They calmed her nerves. She had picked up the habit in the winter break in fourth year. She had been staying with Fred and George while the rest of the family had visited Bill. She had gone to lots of parties with her brothers. She had started smoking and drinking then. Fred and George usually got so drunk that they wouldn't even notice her if she ran through the room naked screaming. So she had decided to try it too. It had been a lot of fun actually. She got to try lots of stuff like beer, vodka, gin, Fire Whiskey...

It's great to just drown your problems with alcohol. For a few hours you feel great. Like everything is ok.

But the problem was that it wasn't. 

In the end it had gotten too much to handle. She was going to take the coward's way out. She was going to get away from the pain of the world. She was going to kill herself.

She stood up, stepped on her cigarette and looked out of the North Tower window. It was dawn and the sun was rising. It was beautiful. It was a perfect thing for the last thing you see.

She sighed, climbed over the ledge of the window and jumped off.

~*~*~*~*~*

Ok, hope you like it. Review even if you don't! 

I'm not sure whether to leave it like that or continue. I do have a plot in mind... 

Tell me what you think I should do. It will hep a lot. Also tell me if you have any ideas 

Lolita : ) 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N - Well I decided to continue!! Yuppie!

English is my second language so I'm sorry if I made any stupid mistakes: )

*~*~*~*~*~

Draco Malfoy closed the wooden doors behind him as he walked out. He woke up an hour ago and couldn't fall asleep again. It was very early; the sun was just starting to rise.

Draco was walking on the grounds when he heard a scream. He looked in the direction of the scream and saw a black-robed figure falling. Running towards it he took out his wand. He tried a spell to stop the figure from falling but only managed to slow it down. It hit the ground with another scream. Draco ran towards the fallen figure to see if it was ok or alive. He did a double take when he saw who it was.

"Weasley?" 

"Malfoy?" she stared at him for a few seconds and fainted.

Draco was thinking whether he should leave her there or do something. Finally he decided to do something. Exactly what he wasn't sure.

He was about to levitate her to take her to the Hospital Wing when she stirred.

Ginny sat up and stared at Draco as if not believing he was there. "What do you think you are doing here?"

"Is that all the thanks I get for saving your life?"

"Saving my life? I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO SAVE MY LIFE!"

"Not only do I get no thanks for saving your life but now you're screaming at me."

"What makes you think I WANTED my life to be saved? What makes you think I didn't WANT to END it?"

Draco stared at her for a few seconds not believing what he had just heard. Weasley's little sister trying to kill herself? And talking to him like that? 

Ginny cleared her throat, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Hello? Earth to Malfoy."

"What?"

"Never mind. Muggle phrase."

"Whatever"_ 'Muggle lover' _thought Draco. "You owe me, you know."

"I what?" asked Ginny bewildered.

"I saved your life. That's a wizard's debt," said Draco, smirking. 

"As I told you before I didn't want my life saved!"

"Doesn't matter. You still owe me."

"What do I owe you?" Ginny was shaking with anger now.

"Hmm. Not sure yet. When I think of something I'll owl you. For now you have to promise me you won't attempt suicide again."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You don't really have a choice."

"Who are you to tell me if I have a choice or not?"

"You owe me." Draco said slowly as if he was talking to a child or a slow person.

Ginny glared at him, "Fine, I promise."

Draco nodded and said, "You better go to the Hospital Wing," and walked away.

"Maybe I don't want to!" yelled Ginny after him.

Why would she want to kill herself? Draco had no idea what was so wrong with her that she would want to end her life. He would have to find out.

*~*~*~*~*~ 

Ginny climbed the stairs to Gryffindor Tower slowly. She muttered the password as she reached the Fat Lady.

"Good Morning sweetie," she said cheerfully.

"Oh, fuck off."

Ginny collapsed on a sofa in the deserted common room and started crying. After a few minutes the Trio came into the common room and Hermione put a comforting arm around her.

Ginny snapped up immediately. "Don't touch me," she said every word dripping with malice.

Hermione backed away, "What's wrong Ginny?"

"Nothing that I want to share with you."

Ron looked worried, "Is there something wrong Gin?"

"Congratulations Ron, you just noticed I'm alive!" Ginny spat angrily and went up to her dormitory slamming the door on her way.

Downstairs Ron looked at Harry, "I'm really worried about her. She has been acting weird lately."

~*~*~*~*~

Thanks to my reviewers Flaming Beauty and MirkwoodArcher: )

Tell me what you think! Even if you don't like it!! And also ideas are VERY welcome: )

Lolita : )


	3. Chapter Three

A/N - I'm so sorry for the huge delay! Thanks a lot to my reviewers! : )

****

angel - OMG! I'm soo forgetful! Ginny is in fifth year and Draco is in sixth. They do sound kind of childish… But Ginny was pretty upset. *shrug* I'll try not to make them sound childish : )

****

Edel - They are kinda short… I'll try to make them longer : )

****

Airna - Thanks for reviewing : ) I'll try to update more frequently : )

****

ATrueSlytherin - Don't worry! I haven't abandoned any of my stories!

omg! I cannot believe I forgot to put a disclaimer! 

****

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations owned by JK Rowling. No profit is being made. Plot's mine so no touchey! 

~*~*~*~

Shortly after she ran up to her dorm crying, Ron came up to try to cheer her up. Ginny ignored him for a few minutes hoping he would just go away. Apparently that didn't work.

"Just go away Ron. Please, just leave." she said finally.

Ron looked pale. "I'm not going to leave until you tell me what's wrong. I'm worried for you, Gin." 

"Well, then you are wasting your time. Get out of my room or I will kick you out!" shouted Ginny.

"Ginny, it's me Ron. You can tell me anything" Ron gave her a reassuring smile.

Ginny collapsed on her bed, sobbing. "You have to promise me you won't tell anyone." Ginny looked up. "Promise me." 

Ron hesitated for a moment and nodded, "Ok, I promise."

Ginny looked uneasily at her brother. "Um… I… " A short silence, "Window…. Uh…go…err." Ginny sighed, "What I'm trying to say is…" She took a deep breath and said, "I don't want to live anymore."

Ron's eyes widened, "What?"

Ginny remained silent. 

"Is this some kind of a joke?" asked Ron moving closer to Ginny.

"No, Ron. It's the truth." Ginny regretted telling her brother now. Ron's face was red with anger.

"I'm going to owl mom and dad," he said calmly. 

Ginny eyes widened with fear. "But... Ron! You promised!"

"Well, I'm breaking my promise. I'm doing this for your own good." 

"RON YOU CAN'T TELL MOM AND DAD!" Ginny screamed.

"Yes I can. I'm telling them and you can't stop me." Ron replied not moving his gaze from her.

"GET OUT!" Ginny yelled shaking with anger.

Ron sighed and walked out. 

"Stick a broomstick in your fucking arse!" Ginny yelled after him. She picked up the nearest breakable thing in her reach, which happened to be a glass of water, and threw it at the closed door. The glass shattered, spilling water on the floor. 

Ginny collapsed on her bed. How could she tell him? What was wrong with her? How can she be so stupid? So trusting? What would mom and dad say? What if they told Dumbledore? What if she got expelled?

Ginny didn't want to think about the answers of these questions. She wished she had died. She didn't want to face the world. She wished she could stay in her bed forever. 

Why did that idiotic git Malfoy have to save her? Wasn't he was supposed to be evil and do something like look down at her limp body and point and laugh?

The rest of day was a blur. She stayed in her room crying. Colin came by at lunch to ask why she missed classes. He also brought her homework and some food. Colin tried to cheer her up and Ginny told him he was an annoying idiot and that he should go stalk Harry. He scrowled deeply, tuned around and walked out. 

Thankfully Ginny was the only one in her dorm. She had been alone since Helena left. This meant she could do anything she wanted. And what she wanted right now was to smash things. Lots of heavy, pointy, and breakable things. 

She kept hurling a glass at the wall, repairing it and doing throwing it again. After a while that got quite boring so she started digging in her trunk for something else to damage. She found two bottles. One was an almost empty vodka bottle and the other was a wine bottle. Ginny decided she would drink them first and then break them. _'Great, now I can get drunk too' _thought Ginny sarcastically.If she had to liveshe might as well get drunk. 

The vodka bottle was quickly emptied and smashed on the floor. Soon after that the now empty wine bottle joined it on the floor. She went to the window and lit up a cigarette. The alcohol was making it hard to stand properly so when someone knocked on her door she quickly put out the cigarette and went to sit on her bed. 

It turned out to be Neville. It cheered her up a bit. A very little bit. Neville was the closest thing she had to a friend. Sometimes they studied together or just sat in the common room talking. Recently that had happened rarely, if ever. Most of the time he was with the Trio. 

After Neville left she decided to go to her spot near the lake. It was a patch of trees that hid you from view. She didn't think anyone else knew about it because it was not very easy to get to and it was near the Forbidden Forest. Ginny was about to head out the door when something caught her eye. It was the old Swiss Army knife her grandfather had given her. It was from the Second World War, but was charmed to look like it was bought yesterday. An idea came over her, and she pocketed it. She also picked up her pack of cigarettes and locked the door behind her. 

~*~*~*~*~

If you didn't count the fact that he saved Weasley in the early hours of the morning Draco's day was pretty normal. He got detention for skipping double Transfiguration. Hey, he's a busy man!

Draco was in the library, actually. He had been researching wizard's debt. There wasn't much information on that. He did find some useful things, though. The thing that cought his attention was they had a bond. The book didn't have much detail on that except that neither could commit suicide but they could still be murdered. _'Very comforting,' _though Draco.

Draco couldn't help glancing at the Gryffindor table during meals. He didn't see Weasley all day. _What was her first name anyway?_ Draco wondered during dinner. _'Jenny? No…'_ Draco searched his brain, _'Um…G-something …Ginny! What a childish name. I wonder what her real name is… Hm…Ginny… probably Virginia.'_ Not that he cared, really. But Virginia sounded much better. Pansy's annoying voice snapped him out of thoughts.

"Is there something wrong, Drakie?" asked Pansy placing a hand oh his thigh.

"Don't call me that!" hissed Draco, standing up. He quickly started towards the dungeons, hoping to get away from her. Apparently that didn't work because he saw her enter the Slytherin common room in a few minutes. 

"You seem upset, Drakie. Anything I can do to cheer you up?" said Pansy as she slid in the seat next to him. 

Before she could get her hands on him he quickly stood up. "You could leave me alone," he said as he walked out of the common room. 

He wondered where he could get away from her. Maybe the lake? It was worth a try. And besides, he had spent enough time in the library today. He knew a spot on the edge of the Forbidden Forest that hid you from the castle's view. He quickly walked out the front doors and headed to wards the lake.

~*~*~*~*~

So, what do you think? Yes, they are going to meet. I'm almost done with that part so I'm update soon : )

Please Review! Ideas are welcome!

Lolita : )


End file.
